Jamie Adnauer
Jamie Steven Adnauer (July 4, 3602 - September 21, 3707) was a Rutanian politician who served as the Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Adnauer previously served as the Governor of Ardinia and was an outfielder for the Ardinia Spartans in the Rutanian Baseball Association (RBA), winning 2 championships with the team and twice being voted Northern League (NL) MVP in 3625 and 3628. =Early Life= Adnauer was born in Feynport, Ardinia, the son of Gloria and Louis Adnauer. In 3623, he received a bachelor's degree in communications from the University of Ardinia. Adnauer played baseball while he was in college and became a highly touted baseball player during his junior year. However, a season ending injury during his senior year pushed his draft stock down and instead of being a top 5 pick, he wound up going twelfth overall in the first round of the Rutanian Baseball Association draft to the Ardinia Spartans. While he was injured during his senior year, he became involved in politics, campaigning for Adam Andrews and other politicians of the Urban Party. In 3633, he would support Oliver Slauson, while certain members of the ownership of the Spartans campaigned for Chris Ball (Solidarity Rutania) and Mal Costello (United Voice). =Rutanian Baseball Career= Adnauer's first game as a major leaguer was on July 10, 3623, with the Ardinia Spartans, after having spent only 5 months in the minor leagues. Scouts described him as being a "power hitter with raw fielding skills". Indeed, Adnauer is remembered for having terrible fielding skills for an outfielder and has at least 10 memorable bloopers to his credit involving his fielding mishaps. The older he got, the better he became at fielding and in 3633, he won his first and only Gold Glove Award which recognizes players for extraordinary fielding skills. Adnauer spent the next 12 season playing for the Spartans racking up 443 home runs and 8 All Star selections, the most selection in franchise history. Adnauer was twice voted NL MVP and was named the MVP of the Fall Classic in 3625. The Spartans retired his number 15 jersey in 3640 and in 3664 he was inducted into the National Baseball Hall of Fame in his second to last year of eligibility. =Political Career= Governor of Ardinia Adnauer was encouraged to run for a seat in the Parliament in 3635 only two days after he announce his intention to retire. According to the Mirigond Examiner, Adnauer was approached by a few people from the Urban Party, including UPEC Chairman Lukas Baier. On January 29, 3636, Schilling announced in an interview that he would be seeking the UPR nomination for the Governorship of Ardinia, running on a platform of "Taxes, Traffic and Tourism". Then-Governor Martin Bachmeier supported him and campaigned with him towards the end of the race. Adnauer would go on to win the party's primary in April and would win the general election in January with 73% of the vote. Adnauer's term as Governor has thus far been mixed. Adnauer was successful in lowering provincial income taxes and increasing tourism to the province. Currently, Adnauer supports a plan in the legislature that would devolve the matter of teachers pay to the local governments, a move that has been met with heavy criticism for teachers unions. Adnauer has been criticized as being "all talk and no action" on certain issues, specifically the matter of traffic which has grown worse in Oct and Mirigodon for the past two years. In an interview with RNN on January 18, 3640, Adnauer was asked about his own political ambitions. While he didn't rule out seeking a position in the Cabinet or a future run at the Presidency, he said, "I don't know what the future holds, but for now, I'm only focused on Ardinia." Minister of Infrastructure and Transport On September 1, Adnauer was sworn in as the new Minister. =Personal Life= In 3633, Adnauer married his high school sweetheart, Erica Strauss. =Election Results= !colspan=5 align=center|Governor of Ardinia |- !align=center|Year !align=center|Votes !align=center|% !align=center|Outcome !align=center|Result |- |align=center|3637||8,525,160||73.66%||align=center|1st||align=center|Won |- |align=center|3641||1,434,296||35.15%||align=center|2nd||align=center|Lost |- |align=center|3643||2,847,964||53.79%||align=center|1st||align=center|Won |- |align=center|3647||6,689,415||59.84%||align=center|1st||align=center|Reelected |- |align=center|3651||5,675,077||59.10%||align=center|1st||align=center|Reelected |- |align=center|3653||6,078,138||61.11%||align=center|1st||align=center|Reelected |- |} Category:UPR Politicians